


I don't even know what to call us...

by BoysInLove



Series: Heartlines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in Derek's bed, but can't find Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't even know what to call us...

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a dream, I literally just woke up from like 45 minutes ago.
> 
> > More characters are to be added.

When Stiles wake up, he isn’t in the Camaro, and he isn’t in his bed. Derek’s! He rolls over, and Derek wasn’t next to him, or even in the room for that matter, how late was it? Stiles jumps out of bed, realizing he’s got morning wood, he couldn’t imagine why though… He walks into the family room, and Derek isn’t there. He didn’t know where he could possible go, I mean the Hale house, is basically just a casing, of what once stood here. 

Well after walking around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, in Stiles’s nearly awaken mind. He just goes back to the bed, walks in the room, still slightly hard, mostly not… And Derek was sitting right there, with a big smile on his face. Unusual Stiles thought.

“You make it too easy, to play with you. You didn’t even look in anything, worse survival skills ever.” Derek says standing up. He walks behind Stiles, taking his waist into his hands. He nuzzles the soft area right under Stiles’s ear. He nibbles, and licks, everything being driven by simply Stiles’s smell. The smell of passion, and purely just him. He moves down from the little spot to Stiles’s neck and he kisses, and sucks. Stiles grunts a bit, trying to get the point across that, He should move down, hickeys aren’t easy to explain, when everyone knows you’re a right hand man. Derek does move down, scrapping his teeth along with his facial hair.

 

Then Derek stops.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU ARE STOPPING?” Stiles says turning around, to see Derek’s face. He doesn’t know how to explain what’s sprawled across his. Well he doesn’t know what to call them, actually… Derek, Derek’s face, he doesn’t know, he doesn’t speak, he just runs out the house. Stiles can only imagine what is going on in his werewolf mind, full moon, in like three days. The betas, are going to be out of control, and he’s just a little bit, loopy. 

“I guess I’ll just have to leave this boner alone too.” Stiles yells out the front door, in the direction Derek ran.

“This is total shit, I can’t possibly just… What was he even thinking, just leaving… He better not bring me a dead animal, that isn’t cute at all. Revolting, it’s seriously revolting…” Stiles says, as if talking to someone else, then realizes he’s alone…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I woke up in the middle of the dream. I'm not even sure why Derek ran outside.


End file.
